To London With Love
by Shuriken to the face
Summary: Deidara embarks on a long and lonely cross-country bus ride to his new home in London, and crosses paths with a sexy red-head. AU Sasodei possible a three shot? M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Really, starting a new fanfic with my reputation for updating is probably the last thing I should be doing, but the inspiration for this came as I was sitting alone on a bus travelling back home from London – it was a 7 hour bus ride and my iPod died an hour into it! So I had nothing to do but dream up Sasodei scenarios! **

**And seriously, I know I haven't posted for a while, but what the fuck is up with the formatting on here? It's not just me, is it?**

Deidara switched off the backlight on his iPod in a desperate attempt to make the charge last longer; he was only two hours in to an eight hour bus journey, and already his battery had nearly run out after forgetting to charge it during the night. The volume had also been turned down, a sacrifice to prolong battery life, making the music almost inaudible. He sighed and switched off the device, deciding there may be a greater need later in the journey. He left his earphones in hoping to dissuade anyone who may try to sit next to him or start a conversation. At times like this you were best left with your own thoughts.

The blond spent a few minutes with his head resting against the window watching the scenery, though there was little to see on this stretch of the motorway. An announcement from the driver in formed the passengers of a pickup at the next city, only a few minutes away. This was confirmed by a change in scenery as the first suburban houses passed quickly by. To Deidara, cross-country bus journeys were measured by counting down the pickup stops rather than counting down the minutes, and this would be the first stop since his travels had begun. He picked himself up in his seat, the thought of soon passing through a city unknown to him being moderately exciting. New suburban builds soon gave way to industrial buildings, both thriving and in use and abandoned and dilapidated, the blond surmising they must be approaching a river. He found some small satisfaction as the bus rounded a bend and crossed a high bridge over murky green brown water, and in to a presumably recently redeveloped post-industrial area now a locale of wide plazas, expensive riverside offices and apartments, and bars and restaurants.

The pickup point was a little further into the city centre proper, down a rather random street and outside an Indian takeaway. A generous crowd of passengers were waiting to board – some with partners or families, others with a friend or two, and a few obviously travelling alone. One of Deidara's great hobbies was people watching. He loved to pick out characters and try to make up a story round them. For instance this time one man in particular stood out; dyed red hair cut trendily to shape his face, pale skin, unbelievably handsome, slim but strong-looking, Asian features – either Chinese or Japanese, Deidara guessed. He had only one bag with him – a black rucksack – and was wearing a leather biker jacket over what looked like a very fitted red check shirt. Black jeans sat nicely on his hips and over a pair of biker boots. Deidara scolded himself when he realised that he had been blatantly staring at the attractive stranger – the first rule of people watching is not to stare – but relaxed when it became clear the man hadn't noticed.

By now the first of the new passengers were making their way down the aisle, groups looking for a block of seats together and lone travellers looking for a pair of seats to themselves. The blond sat at the very back of on the right; there were no seats to his left until about three meters further down the bus as the engine was housed in that space, leaving only pairs of seats directly ahead of him. Though it was hot back there due to the proximity to the engine it was relatively quiet and private.

Most of the passengers had opted to sit near the front or middle, only one making his way towards the back. Deidara's heart sped up and he was certain he was blushing as his mysterious man chose the seats nearest the back on the left. The blond couldn't help watching out the corner of his eye as the red-head removed his jacket and threw it on the seat nearest the window. The man took a book out of his bag and dumped it on top of his jacket before reaching up and putting his lone piece of luggage in the overhead rack. Deidara felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach; as the man had reached above his head his shirt had risen up exposing the top of his boxers and a band of perfect pale skin. As the man fiddled with his bag Deidara lent slightly into the aisle to get a view of toned abs and the very bottom of a black and grey tattoo. For the blond, an instant attraction was quickly turning into infatuation. He felt a twitch in his groin to his embarrassment, suddenly feeling like a school girl who had creamed her underwear when her crush had flashed her a smile. The red-head sat in the aisle seat, giving the blond something to look at. The man's shirt was long-sleeved with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows exposing perfect, slim forearms – the blond had always had a thing for sexy arms – with the hint of another tattoo visible that came down his right arm.

Deidara had known he was gay from an early age. He wasn't bisexual, he knew that from trying to have girlfriends in high school and college, but had never had a boyfriend or even experimented – he just watched and fantasised, never plucking up the courage to go for it. He didn't come from a nice area and he hadn't gone to a good school; it had been an inner-city comprehensive where fellow pupils would sooner beat you to a pulp than look at you. He was also half Japanese, he had inherited his father's blond and fair European colouring, but his mother's delicate features. It had given him unusual but beautiful looks, his almond-shaped sapphire blue eyes were an especially striking feature which he frequently lined in black kohl, and he had an almost permanent light tan.

His phone vibrated in his pocket making him jump. A text from his mother asking him to phone as soon as he got to London and wishing him a pleasant journey. He had no family at the bus station to wave him off, though a few of his friends had turned up, as his mother and father had moved back to Hokkaido. His father had been a sergeant in the Royal Engineers and had met and fallen in love with his mother while on training in Japan. The two had married and his father had settled his family in his home town back in England. Though his father had been frequently away it had been a loving environment to grow up in, and he was very close to his mother; the two had spent many sleepless nights up crying while his father was away to war. Last year his dad had left the army after twenty five years, taking up an engineering position with a firm in Sapporo, his parents finally relocating to the city a month ago after completing on the purchase of a nice house in an excellent location.

Besides the odd trip away with the school Deidara had never been away from his mother, but that was all part of the going away to university experience. His parents had always planned to move back to Japan, so Deidara had applied to universities in London to make visiting easier. He had also been lucky; his mother was a teacher so there had always been an emphasis on learning, and his father's job had gotten him interested in engineering at an early age. He had aced his GCSE's and A Levels which had led to this moment; a full scholarship to study Civil Engineering at UCL. His accommodation was included in his scholarship, as well as a living allowance for food and such. Even so, he was planning on getting a weekend job mainly to build up some savings and to meet people. He was treating this as a completely new start, where he could live his life without having to hide his sexuality. From now on, he decided, he was gay and proud. And who knew, maybe this new approach to life would get him a boyfriend.

Thoughts of boyfriends brought him back to the red-headed man who was reading his book. The blond hadn't been able to get a look at the title, but in his imagination the mysterious man was reading Kafka, or Marx, or Voltaire. That would be perfect. Deidara had long ago accepted that he was very picky, so much so that he often used his high standards as justification to himself of his lack of a love life. He liked strong, romantic men who were in touch with their feelings. They had to be handsome with a body to die for, and have a nice, sexy voice. Most of all they needed to be intelligent, abreast of current affairs, and be able to argue and debate, and have informed opinions. Surely he could find such a partner at UCL?

The red-head's phone rang; a simple, standard Nokia ringtone. The blond found himself nodding in approval at the man's unpretentious taste. He couldn't abide people who inflicted their taste in music on the general public through the medium of their mobile. As he took his phone from his pocket his book fell to the floor, front cover visible to the blond who nearly squealed in delight; his crush was more than half way through _Der Proze__ß_.

"Moshi moshi," Deidara nearly fainted when he heard the other speak. His voice was like melting chocolate! Not to mention he was speaking Japanese, that was something they had in common!

"Obaasan..."The red-head sounded irritated. Deidara knew it was rude to listen in but couldn't help himself. There was a long pause where the blond could hear the caller though not clearly enough to make out any words. Minutes passed without the red-head saying anything, in fact he had picked his book off the floor and was continuing to read. After about twenty minutes the man's patience had run out, "Shitsurei shimasu, Obaasan."

'_Wow, he's even polite when he hangs up on someone.' _

"Ladies and gentlemen this is a call for all passengers whose destination is Whoolley Edge Services. We will be arriving in the next few minutes please ensure you take all your personal belongings with you. For all other passengers we are ahead of schedule and will be stopping for half an hour. Please make sure you are back on the coach by 12 o'clock," the driver's announcement was met with appreciative noises at the unexpected opportunity to grab food, smoke, or have a breath of fresh air. The red-head had gotten out of his set and was now routing around in his bag, eventually pulling out a packet of cigarettes and a Zippo. Deidara didn't smoke and wasn't particularly fond of the practice, but sometimes, he had to admit, it did make you look cool, and in this instance it just added to the red-head's appeal. He was only gone a couple of minutes, returning to his seat after finishing his smoke and again revealing a tantalising sliver of skin as he put his bag back up on the rack.

The blond pulled a compact mirror out of his bag and checked his hair over. He always wore it in the same style and it had become a kind of signature around his home town; he had spent years growing and caring for it until it reached mid way down his back. A portion of hair was pulled up into a high ponytail leaving the rest loose with a fringe cut at a trendy angle obscuring the left side of his face. He clicked the mirror closed after touching up his eye liner and gave his outfit the once over, making sure his t-shirt wasn't accidently tucked into his boxers and such like. Also, when he had picked out his clothes he had had comfort in mind considering he was dressing for an eight hour bus journey, so wasn't exactly dressed to impress. Nevertheless he didn't look too shabby; he wasn't wearing his best jeans, but they were nicely baggy and low slung on his hips exposing the elastic band of his retro Banana Man boxers. His white t-shirt was creased to Hell, but that was nothing new – he didn't see the point in ironing – and anyway, his plain black zip hoody covered a multitude of sins. He made his way to the front of the bus, passed the red-head. He was careful not to look at the man as he passed; he had also never paid as much conscious attention to how he walked before. Suddenly, putting one foot in front of the other without falling over was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. He'd also never concentrated so hard on how his hips moved when he walked.

There were plenty places to pick up food at the services – even a Burger King – but the blond didn't feel like eating; the butterflies in his stomach were starting to make him feel nauseous. It was more that he needed a couple of minutes to gather his thoughts. Sure, he had been attracted to men before – that was after all how he had discovered he was gay – but never had the feeling been so quick or intense or all consuming. In Deidara's eyes he had never seen anyone so beautiful. He remembered the promise he had made to himself earlier that morning; this was the beginning of a new life, and of a new Deidara, '_as of this moment, I have five hours to make him mine.' _He checked his watch. There were still a few minutes until he needed to be back on the coach, enough time to pick up something trashy to read.


	2. Chapter 2

An update! Again, apologies for the delay. For anyone reading my other fics I am almost finished the next chapters for both Make Me Bleed and The Beautiful and the Damned. I'm also writing a new Akatsuki Go… comedy fic: Akatasuki Go On A Corporate Team Building Weekend, based on the recent farce of a team building weekend I went on.

This fic will have another two chapters I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I have managed to purchase a house in the middle of a financial crisis. BOOM!

Sasori sighed as he ran a hand through blood red hair; only an hour in to this damn bus ride. He tried picking his book up again and read another few lines before closing it and setting it back down; Kafka was a favourite author of his, but due to an oversight he had only packed one book for his trip and had so far read it three times in the last 48 hours. The call from his grandmother had pissed him off. The meddling old bat was always digging into his affairs. They didn't even live in the same country and still she tried to lord over his life! It wasn't her fault, he would admit that. He had recently broken off a long relationship and she was only worried about him. Mainly because she had set him up to begin with. He guessed she couldn't stand the thought of her only grandson blaming her for his misery. Sasori had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Misery was definitely the wrong word, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. The relationship had lasted three years, and Sasori had to admit he was hard pressed to remember a point during that whole period where he could say he was truly happy. It had all come to a head four months ago when he had woken up and told his partner, '_Orochimaru, I hate you and I've always hated you.'_ It had been liberating to say the least. Sasori frowned, now that he thought about it, he had never been happy in any of his relationships. For someone in their late twenties that was just sad. He concluded that he was just hard to please. The red-head had never been one for compromise, but now he felt that, in terms of men, that was all he ever did. He wanted someone who shared his interests; his love of art for example. They didn't have to share his views on art – actually he would prefer it if they didn't, he liked nothing more than lively intellectual debate. He checked his watch – only a few minutes until the bus was due to leave. Looking out of the window he saw the last of the passengers approaching. None of them looked especially interesting, except...He felt a pleasant lurch in his stomach at the sight of a beautiful blond. How had he not noticed someone so stunning before? The blond boarded the bus and walked straight to the very back carrying a magazine on traditional Japanese tattoos. '_Well that answers why I hadn't noticed him before,' _Sasori had only been vaguely aware of the passengers sitting behind him. Once the blond had passed Sasori turned in his seat to watch the man's hips move as he walked. He was so busy observing after the divine creature that he had only subconsciously registered that the blond had now sat down and was looking directly at him, a slight shy smile playing on his lips.

"Excuse me," Sasori hadn't realised how far he had been leaning into the aisle to get a better view of the blond, obstructing two young women making their way to a pair of unoccupied seats.

"Sorry," he moved to sit back in his seat, blushing slightly at being caught staring. The girls sat down together in front of the blond. He heard a whisper between the two and then giggling.

Deidara thought he was going to throw up he was so nervous when the red-head had locked eyes with him; instead he managed a kind of half smile. The two girls who had just passed the red-head gave him sly smiles before sitting down in front of him,

"Did you see that guy staring at the blond kid?" One whispered – loudly – to her friend. The two giggled. Deidara would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so embarrassed. Kid, indeed! He was eighteen! Their words, however, had thrown him into an internal turmoil; did he look that young? Or were the two girls being facetious?

The journey resumed with the coach taking a violent lurch forward. Completely unintentionally on the part of the blond, the movement sent his magazine flying out of his hands, landing on the floor and sliding to the redhead's seat. Deidara could not believe his luck as his crush reached down and picked it up. Deidara held his breath slightly as the redhead flicked through a few pages before holding it out to the blond, "Here."

"Thanks," Deidara smiled with a hint of a blush. Sasori smiled back, making eye contact for a few seconds. Giggling from the two girls brought his back to reality and he turned back to his book.

'Fucking perfect!' Deidara squealed in his head. 'Okay, I've hinted at my interest in tattoos. Now to push the Japanese connection.' He typed out a quick text to his mother saying he could talk if she wanted to phone him and hit send. Now to wait. Thankfully, it was only ten minutes before his phone started to ring,

"Hi, mum! How is Sapporo? Is it good to be home?" He did not think it necessary to talk in Japanese to his mother, she'd think it was weird. But he would try and drop a few phrases in. The redhead, it seemed, had started paying attention when the Japanese city was mentioned. "That's great mum. Is dad okay?"

'His mother comes from Sapporo? Hmm, now I think about it he did look a little Japanese. Grandma would love him…Woah, slow down, Sasori you haven't even spoken to the kid yet.' Too busy with his inner musings, Sasori had missed the rest of the conversation and was only able to catch the blond signing off in Japanese with perfect pronunciation.

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Deidara congratulated himself on a job well done.

"We'll be pulling into Sheffield bus station in five minutes. We'll be taking on a lot of passengers here so will be stopped for about 15 minutes if anyone wants to get out to smoke." Sasori took his lighter and smokes out of his pocket. The announcement about the passengers had got him thinking. If he could strike up a conversation with the blond while they were stopped in Sheffield, maybe he could move to sit next to him for the rest of the journey on the pretext of freeing up two seats together.

The bus driver hadn't been kidding; quite the queue was waiting at Sheffield. Deidara made the first move, making a show of getting up to stretch, then headed off the bus to stretch his legs. The two girls also left, taking their bags with them. Sasori prayed they wouldn't be getting back on as he followed them off the bus.

Deidara was watching the new batch of passengers. Sasori stood next to him and a few other smokers thankful for the opportunity. After a few minutes of silence, Sasori took the initiative, "Hey, I'm sorry to eavesdrop but I heard you mention Sapporo? Are you from there?"

Deidara shook his head, "British born and raised, but my mother is from Sapporo. My dad, he's British, met her over there when he was in the army."

"And they live in Japan?" Sasori needed to hear more of that silky voice,

"Yeah, they moved there permanently after dad left the forces. They're loving it!" He flashed a stunning smile at the redhead.

'This kid is fucking _hot!_' "I'm glad. My family was from Sapporo, but I grew up in Tokyo. I've lived in London for a couple of years now though. Are you on your way to the airport to join them?" He silently hoped not…

Deidara shook his head again, "I got a scholarship to study at UCL, so I'm moving to the city!"

'Wow, he looks so excited…wait _UCL?_' " Did you say UCL? What are you studying?"

"Civil engineering. Do you study at UCL?"

Sasori laughed in reply, "Not exactly," he held out his hand, "let me introduce myself. Dr Sasori Akasuna, Senior Lecturer in Russian Literature."

Deidara shook his hand, pretty speechless. Sasori spoke again, " I think the bus is about to leave. It looks fairly packed on there now, do you mind if I come sit with you?"

All the blond could focus on for a few seconds were the words 'Do you mind if I come?' "Not at all," he eventually managed to reply. Sasori gathered his belongings and came to sit next to the blond, even though the rear of the bus was still largely free from passengers, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity of getting to know this gorgeous creature. Especially if seeing him on a regular basis was a real possibility. The next couple of hours passed in almost constant conversation, the two trying to learn as much as possible about the other. Their talk had started off generally: Sasori's job, Deidara's scholarship, life in London and back in Japan. Gradually it became more personal: was Sasori married or in a relationship? Did Deidara have a girlfriend? Their likes and dislikes and plans for the future. Each was struck by how easy and natural it was to talk to the other.

"So what do you do if you want a break from Russian literature?"

"Art. I carve puppets from wood. A craft I picked up in Russia. We travelled extensively there when I was a child. For me, art is eternal. Like the books I study: they may be readily available online or on a Kindle, but they persist in many ways as they always have. Essentially unchanging," Deidara gave him a flat look, "What?"

"Art is certainly NOT eternal. It is fleeting as it can only exist in that moment that it is experienced."

At that moment, Sasori knew he was in love. Or at least in extreme lust. Before Deidara could register what was happening, soft lips were pressed gently but firmly to his own while two hands held his head in place. For a second, Deidara thought he would have a heart attack it was beating so fast. But with a final lurch in his stomach, the blond kissed back. His hand was shaking as he reached up to place it behind Sasori's neck. His other arm was uncomfortably jammed between him and the seat, though he couldn't care less about that at this precise moment. The kiss became more heated as Deidara opened his mouth and Sasori accepted the invitation. They were both completely lost in the pleasure of each other's mouths, as one kiss melted into the next. A small moan from the blond heightened Sasori's arousal as he placed a hand on the younger man's crotch, rubbing and squeezing lightly. He smiled into the kiss as Deidara grew hard in response to his ministrations. Sasori himself had grown hard almost as soon as his lips had touched the blond's. Taking it further, the redhead broke the kiss and moved his mouth to suck and nibble at Deidara's neck while his hand worked to free the blond's erection from the confines of his jeans. Deidara had to bite his lip to avoid alerting other passengers to their activities. They had both slipped down in their high back seats and were out of view of their fellow travellers, but too much sound and they would be discovered. After a final quick kiss, Sasori immediately deep-throated the blond: there was no intention to draw this out, both needed quick release. It took less than a minute for Deidara to cum, with Sasori swallowing all of it. Deidara unfastened the redhead's jeans and grasped his leaking cock. He was about to move his mouth to the organ until Sasori stopped him. Instead, the redhead pulled Deidara into his lap so that the blond's back was resting against his chest. Sasori moved them into the blond's now empty seat which was further from the aisle and would make them completely out of sight to the other passengers. The redhead grabbed Deidara's bag and started to frantically route around in it, looking for anything that could be used as a lubricant. Finally, he came across a sizable tub of cherry lip balm. While far from ideal it would be better and quicker than saliva alone. After coating a few fingers he reached down between the blond's l egs and inserted one. Deidara convulsed at the intrusion, but it wasn't as bad as he had anticipated. His previous orgasm had helped to relax his muscles. Sasori thrust his finger in and out while watching Deidara's cock begin to grow again. A second finger was added and then a third. Deidara now flushed and breathing shallow. He could feel his release building again,

"Sasori, I'm gonna…' he whispered desperately. The redhead didn't want him to cum just yet. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed the remaining lip balm on the shaft of his cock. The head he coated in saliva. He lifted the blond up slightly then slipped the head of his cock in. Deidara had to muffle a cry by biting his arm. Slowly, Sasori pushed the blond down until his cock was completely sheathed. The feeling of fullness was almost too much for Deidara, he felt like he would explode with pleasure. Sasori knew that he wouldn't last long: the blond was so tight he would only manage a couple of thrusts before filling Deidara with his cum. He thrust twice and Deidara came in a succession of violent convulsions, shooting cum over his chest and the back of the seat in front. The feeling of the blond clamped around him and shuddering with his orgasm was sheer heaven. Sasori came with an almost inaudible moan while Deidara gasped at the sensation of being filled with the hot substance. Sasori retrieved the packet of wet wipes he had encountered in the blond's bag earlier. He tenderly cleaned the blond then slowly pulled out. They had made quite a mess but managed to clean up as best they could. A few minutes later and Sasori was seated next to Deidara, his arm round the younger man holding him close. They sat in sated silence as their pulses returned to normal.

Eventually, Deidara spoke, "Erm…I need to admit that…I was a virgin." He hadn't met Sasori's gaze as he made that revelation. 'Shit…' Sasori felt instant guilt. He'd just taken this teenager's virginity in a rushed fuck on the back seat of a bus. He rested his head back against the seat with a loud sigh. He didn't look at the blond,

"I'm sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't…' he stopped as soon as he saw the utterly dejected look on the blond's face, 'Does he mean if he'd known he wouldn't have wanted me? Was this just a quick fuck to break the monotony of the journey?'

"I didn't mean it like that…Just…fuck, I need to explain. Okay…If I had known you were a virgin I would have wanted us to have sex in a bed, taking our time so that you felt totally comfortable in the situation, and I could spend hours giving you pleasure…Does that make sense?" Sasori sure as Hell hoped it did. That was the best sex of his life. Deidara nodded,

"It does, I'm sorry…I guess I wanted to know what happens now? Please, don't feel any obligation towards me…that was great! I'll understand if this was just a one-time thing," he definitely couldn't make eye contact here, but Sasori placed a hand on his chin, forcing him to look.

"Deidara. I kissed you because I am hugely attracted to you. You're not just fucking hot, you're also smart, funny, intelligent, have strange but passionate views on art, and I really, really want to ask you out. So…will you go out with me?" Sasori had taken the blond's hands in his own. His heart was beating too fast and time had seemed to slow down as he waited for Deidara's answer. The blond, however, could hardly believe this was happening,

"Go out with you? Are you sure?" He looked almost as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasori just smiled and nodded, "Then…Yes!" Deidara threw his arms round the redhead's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

xoxoxo

"We will be arriving at London Victoria in approximately one hour", the driver announced.

"Mmm," Deidara woke up slowly having fallen asleep against Sasori. The redhead kissed him gently,

"We'll be there in an hour. Where are you staying tonight?"

Deidara shrugged, "I was going to find a bed in a hostel or something when I got to Victoria, I can't check into Halls until tomorrow. A friend gave me a list of possible places to stay...mmm," the blond trailed off into a happy sigh as Sasori nibbled at his neck,

"Come back to my place?" Deidara tensed, unable to believe what he had just heard,

"Um, would that be okay?" He gasped as Sasori bit down harder,

"We can go out for dinner, or get take-out, maybe a bottle of wine or two, then head to the bedroom…"

"Mmmm, Sasori…" the redhead sucked on his neck, tracing lines on the skin with his tongue.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
